Lincoln Loud's death scene (Cedric Diggory's death scene style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Do any of you remember that scene in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' when Cedric Diggory got killed off by Wormtail on Lord Voldemort's orders? well what if Lincoln Loud from 'The Loud House' had the exact same fate and how would Timmy Turner react? how would Lynn Loud Sr. react? how would Ronnie Anne Santiago react? read and find out about it.


Timmy Turner and Lincoln Loud are now at the creepy graveyard.

Timmy: "Lincoln, we need to get back to the field, right now."

Lincoln: "What are you talking about, Timmy?"

Finster shows up.

Timmy: AAAAAAAAH!

Lincoln: "Timmy, what's going on?"

Timmy: "Get back to the field!"

Lincoln: "Who are you? what do you want from us?"

Lord Zedd (off screen): "Dispose of the spare."

Finster: "You got it."

Finster raises his powerful purple snake staff and kills Lincoln off.

Timmy: "No! Lincoln!"

Lincoln lies right down deceased on the ground.

Finster grabs Timmy closer and a status grabs hold of Timmy and traps him.

Lord Zedd (off screen): "Do it right now."

Finster drops something in the cauldron just as Timmy looks on.

Finster: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given."

A skeleton bone hovers in mid-air and Finster drops it right into the cauldron.

Finster: "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed."

Finster takes out a knife and slashes Timmy's left arm right over the cauldron.

Finster: "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken."

Finster takes the knife to Timmy and cuts at his left arm.

Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Finster takes the knife right over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall right into it.

Finster: "The dark knight in armor will rise again."

The cauldron bursts into flames and Lord Zedd emerges from it.

Lord Zedd: "My staff, Finster."

Finster hands him the staff and bows deeply.

Lord Zedd: "Now hold out your arm."

Finster: "Boss, thanks a bunch, Boss."

Lord Zedd: "The other arm, Finster."

Finster looks a bit concerned, but he does it anyhow.

Lord Zedd sticks the staff right into Finster's left arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.

Lord Zedd: "Welcome, my true friends, 39 years it's been, and yet you stand right before me as though it was only yesterday, I confess myself disappointed, not 1 of you tried finding me."

Lord Zedd begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

Lord Zedd: "Not even you, Goldar."

Goldar: "My master, I detected any signs or even a whisper of your whereabouts."

Lord Zedd: "There were signs, my true friend, and more than whispers."

Goldar: "I assure you that I never renounced the old ways, the face I've been obliged to present every single day ever since your absence, that was my true mask."

Finster: "I just returned."

Lord Zedd: "Outta fear, not loyalty, still you have proved yourself reliable these past few months, Finster."

Lord Zedd grants Finster a new left hand.

Finster: "Thanks a bunch, boss, thanks a bunch."

Lord Zedd: (looking right at Lincoln's deceased body) "Oh, such a brave young boy."

Timmy: "Get away from him."

Timmy struggles to break free from the grasp.

Lord Zedd: "Timmy, I almost forgot you were here, standing on the bones of my godfather, I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as popular as me these days, the young boy who survived, how fibs have fed your true legend, Timmy, should I reveal what really happened that entire night 15 years ago? should I divulge how I truly lost my true powers? it was true family love, you see? when dear sweet Edith Turner gave her entire life for her 1 and only son, she provided the ultimate protection, I couldn't even touch you, it was super old magic, something I should've foreseen, but no matter, no matter, things have changed, I can finally touch you right now."

Lord Zedd puts his right hand on Timmy's head.

Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lord Zedd: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do to you, right, Timmy? pick up your weapon, Turner, I said pick it up, get up, get up! you were taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to 1 another, come on now, Timmy, the niceness must be observed, King Gregor wouldn't want you to forget your manners now, would he? I said bow to me."

Lord Zedd forces Timmy to bow with his magic weapon (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in disguise).

Lord Zedd: "That's much better, and now…."

Lord Zedd uses his evil powers at Timmy and Timmy squirms around in pain.

Lord Zedd: "Atta boy, Timmy, your parents would've been proud of you, especially your mother, I'm gonna kill you off, Timmy, I'm gonna destroy you, right after tonight, nobody will ever again question my true powers, right after tonight, if they speak about you, they'll speak only about how you begged for death and me being a merciful dark knight in armor obliged, now get up."

Lord Zedd pulls Timmy right over to his feet and Timmy begins moving away from him.

Lord Zedd: "Don't you turn your back on me, Timmy Turner, I want you to look at me when I kill you off, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes."

Timmy takes 1 step towards Lord Zedd.

Timmy: "Then have it your way."

They both cast out their magic weapons (especially with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in disguise as Timmy's magic weapon) and their streams of lasers and magic meet 1 another, they both struggle.

Lord Zedd: "Do nothing, he's mine to finish off, he's mine right now."

The ghost figures of George and Edith and Lincoln appear right where Timmy's standing.

George's Ghost Figure: "Timmy, when the connection's broken apart, you must get to the portkey, we can delay it for 1 minute to give you time, but only 1 minute, you understand that right now?"

Lincoln's Ghost Figure: "Timmy, take my body back, will you? take my body back to my dad at the field."

Edith's Ghost Figure: "You can let go right now, Timmy, you can let go right now."

The connection breaks apart and Timmy runs right over to Lincoln's deceased body and summons

the big golden trophy right over to them. Lord Zedd looks angry and upset.

Lord Zedd: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Timmy's now back at the field with Lincoln's deceased body.

[Triumphant Music In Background]

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Chester: "He did it,"

AJ: "he won the competition!"

Trixie: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

King Gregor notices Timmy weeping silently on Lincoln's deceased body.

King Gregor: "Timmy!"

King Gregor walks right over to Timmy and Lincoln's deceased body.

King Gregor: "Timmy!"

King Gregor tries to pry Timmy away from Lincoln's deceased body.

Timmy: "No, no, no, don't, get away!"

Rocko: "Oh my word, King Gregor, what just happened?"

Timmy: "He's come back, he's come back, Lord Zedd's come back, Lincoln told me

to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him there."

King Gregor: "It's alright, Timmy, he's home, you both are, that's all that really matters."

Rocko: "Make sure everybody stays in their seats, a young boy has just been murdered,

the body must be moved, King Gregor, there are too many people here."

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Outta my way, let me through, outta my way, let me through!"

Timmy moves away from Lincoln's deceased body.

Lynn Loud Sr.: "That's my cool-hip son, it's my cool-hip boy, my cool-hip boy!"

The entire crowd, especially Rita, Lori, Lily, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Luan, Lisa, Leni Loud, Clyde and Ronnie Anne look on depressed about this.

Professor Utonium: "Come on, get up, nice and easy."

Lynn Loud Sr.: "No, no, no, no, no…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Professor Utonium: "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on."

Meanwhile….

King Gregor: "Today, we're gonna acknowledge a real terrible loss and departure, Lincoln Loud was, just as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a super good friend, now l think, therefore, you all have the right to know exactly how he passed away, you see? Lincoln Loud was murdered by Lord Zedd, the power of true friendship and Magic doesn't wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so, l think, would be an insult to his memory, now, the pain that we're all feeling at this dreadful loss and departure, reminds me and reminds all of us, that while we all come from different places and speak in different languages, our true hearts beat as 1, in the light of recent events, the bonding of a true friendship we made this year, will be more important as always, remember this, and Lincoln Loud wouldn't have passed away in vain, you remember that, and we'll celebrate a young boy who was kind, honest, brave, heroic and fearless."

Voice Cast Members Credits

 _ **Tara Charendoff as Timmy Turner (voice)**_

 _ **Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud/Lincoln Loud's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Steve Blum as Lord Zedd (voice)**_

 _ **Rob Paulsen as Finster (voice)**_

 _ **Nolan North as Goldar (voice)**_

 _ **Daran Norris as George Turner's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Susanne Blakeslee as Edith Turner's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Jason Marsden as Chester MacBadBat (voice)**_

 _ **Gary Leroi Gray as AJ Morris (voice)**_

 _ **Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang (screaming effects)**_

 _ **Tom Kane as Professor Utonium (voice)**_

 _ **Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko (voice)**_

 _ **Maurice LaMarche as King Gregor (voice)**_

 _ **Brian Stepanak as Lynn Loud Sr. (voice)**_


End file.
